The Trio, Me, Some Horses, and Randomness
by White Wolf of the C.O.C.A
Summary: Basically, I am transported into the Aiel Waste with my favorite horse. I go on adventures with the Wheel of Time Characters. Some adventure, romance, humor, and lots of horses. An awesome story if I do say so myself. A must Read. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day. I got home read some Wheel of Time, and got ready to go to work at the stables. I put some crummy jeans, rubber boots and an old T-shirt on and yelled to my mom that it was time to go. I decided to take my copy of The Shadow Rising with me incase I was waiting for my mom to come and pick me up because she was late, again.

I got to the farm, with my book in hand, and immediately went to see my favorite horse, Misty. Misty is a beautiful animal. She is a pure white, fifteen hand Arabian with a gorgeous dish shaped head. She let out a high pitched whinny when I came within view. She ran to the gate, anticipating the juicy apple or carrot with the leaves still attached (her favorite) that I brought with me everyday. Misty is a bit misunderstood. No one but me and another advanced rider rides her because she has a hot temper, but not to me. She has become my favorite horse at the barn.

I gave her the treat and she nuzzled my bag with the Wheel of Time book inside. Suddenly, we both were transported into a brutally hot land. I looked around and suddenly realized we were in the Aiel Waste. I stated walking and arrived at a dried up riverbed. Misty nudged the ground and started digging with her foot. After about a foot and six inches of digging, water poured out of the hole. She quenched her thirst and I drank some water scooping it to my mouth with the cup of my hands.

Misty was more suited to the desert then I was. Thousands of years of selective breeding in the deserts of the Middle East had made the Arabian into a horse resistant to the heat and dryness of the desert. She was already coming back to her little used instincts; she found water and was now munching on a dried up plant. I did not disturb her eating. Instead, I decided to sleep and wait for the cool nights to travel and find the Aiel.

I was soon asleep and woke up in the night because of the cold. In the books it said the nights were cold but Robert Jordan's words were an under exaggeration. It was freezing. I thought I was in the center of Antarctica. I looked around and spotted Misty. I ran to her and climbed on her back, using a rock as a mounting block. Her body was warm and it gave me enough warmth to stop from freezing. I gave her a small nudge and she was off like a bullet. We traveled all night and at daybreak I saw an Aiel city. But then I realized there were no cities in the Waste except for Rhuidean. I had arrived at a great city in the Wheel of Time World.


	2. Chapter 2

So there I was. In the city of Rhuidean, probably somewhere in The Fires of Heavenbecause there were people working in the streets and going about their business. That is until they saw me. I tried to imagine what I looked like to them; a teenage girl, in strange looking clothes, on a foreign looking white horse without any reins, saddle, or constraint. Almost everyone in the city stopped and watched me walking down the street on my little white Arab. I bet even Misty looked abnormal to them, she had a strange face that was different to any horse in Wheel of Time. Watching them watching me made me realize that I needed new clothes and a place to stay, but there was one problem with this, I had no money. I checked my pocket for anything of use and I found seven dollars and twenty-nine cents, a half-eaten Hershey bar, a Milkbone dog biscuit, and about a pound of pocket lint.

A little kid was watching my digging and decided the lint was interesting and he traded me a bushel of hay for it; a completely unfair trade on his part, but I wasn't in the situation to be charitable. I fed the hay to Misty and realized I was also starving. I ate the chocolate and hopped back on misty and just explored the city. After several long hours of walking it got dark and I just slumped down against a building's wall and dozed off. It was a fitful sleep since my body was exhausted from being up all night and all day.

I woke up at dawn to find Misty picking at some dried up bush. We were both still hungry even after Misty's meal of hay and my snack the day before. I tried to sell my small amount of belongings without luck until I came to tall, twentyish man with red hair. He bought my money and dog biscuit for two whole gold Tar Valon coins. _Wait a second,_ I thought, _duh, what Aiel carries Tar Valon coins with them, is around twenty years old, red haired and tall? _"Rand, wait," I screamed, but he was already out of ear shot.

"Moraine, I have something to show you," Rand said. "What is it?" Moraine replied. Rand held out his hands, showing Moraine the dog biscuit and the seven dollars and twenty-nine cents. "What are these things," said Moraine. "I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." Moraine walked away taking the objects with her.

After I could no longer see Rand, I gave up hope of catching up to him. I called Misty and she came trotting up, hoping to get a treat, but I had nothing to give her so I climbed on her back asking everyone I passed where He Who Comes with Dawn lived. I got many directions but eventually found Rand's dwelling, the numerous Maidens acting as a beacon. I left Misty at the door and I tried to get in but the Maidens stopped me. I told them I knew Rand and had news for him and after a lot of begging, they let me in. I found Rand's room and again was questioned by maidens. I could pass after deeming me no threat to Rand. I walked in, not even thinking to knock on the door and there was Min and Rand sitting on the bed, talking. Rand seized Saidin and wove a flow of air around me and I was flung into the air. I was still wearing my real world clothes and was an odd sight. He probably also recognized me from buying my knick-knacks and obviously, he was suspicious.

"Rand, I know you don't know me, but I know you. I have no weapons or instruments to harm anyone. As you can see, I'm just a girl. If let me down I'll tell you why I am here and how I got here." Min whispered to Rand and he let me down slowly. "I let you down and now you tell me your name then we'll all go to see and talk to someone I trust," Rand said. "My name is Heather." I said "That's an odd name, where are you from," Min said, speaking for the first time. "You'll know soon enough." I replied, "when we go to see Moraine." "How did you, oh never mind," Rand said looking frustrated. We left his room and walked down the hall arriving at a large room with Lan and Moraine inside.

"This girl walked into my room. She's the one that I bought the things from," said Rand. "She looks harmless enough, despite her odd appearance," Moraine responded. "Tell us your story girl." "It's Heather. Actually, I'm not sure how I got here. As you can see, I'm not from the waste. In reality, I'm not from the Wheel of Time world at all. I'm from a different world, dimension, or whatever you want to call it. I'm from a completely different one. There are two hundred story buildings, horseless wagons or cars that run on gasoline, and no saidin or saidar," I said to everyone. "Why'd you call it the "Wheel of Time World?" The Wheel exists in all worlds." Lan said questioningly. _Oh shit_, I thought,_ I didn't mean to give that away. _"I didn't mean to say that to you just yet but, to give it plainly, there is this man, Robert Jordan, in my world and he wrote this book series named Wheel of Time. In these books, it tells about Rand's, Aviendha's, Min's, Elayne's, Moraine's, Mat's, and everyone's you know tales. Right now, we are in the fifth book. There are eleven books currently, but unfortunately for you Rand, Jordan didn't finish the series yet and I don't know what'll happen in the last battle." They all looked stunned. "How does one know what's happening in another world?" Min said after a long silence. "I don't know. Before a couple of days ago, I thought all of you guys were fictional characters. Before then, I didn't even think there were other dimensions. All I knew was horseback riding and school." I said. "We'll have to learn about your life and travels, but for now, let's get you some clothes and food." Moraine said. "Wait, first we need to do something about my horse. She needs to be fed, watered, and stabled." "You have a horse?" they all said in unison. "Yeah and a good looking one at that." I replied proudly. "Let's go take care of the horse," Min said indifferently.


	3. Chapter 3

We had fed Misty and I sat in on the cold dark earth of the barn listening to her nose rustle the empty feed bucket, trying to lick up the crumbs of her oats. Min had invited me to eat, but I wanted to stay with the only thing I really knew in this strange world. Through all this excitement I was lonely and somewhat drawn out from reality. I just sat, thinking. I wanted my dog, Lucky. I longed to feel his thick black fur against my face. I took out the fourth book and read for a while, making me even more numb to the world, as reading often does to me. I just thought, I wish I had my big Newfoundland, Lucky and a Newfie came trotting up through the stable door. It was Lucky!

Lucky was very fortunate that it was night because his thick fur would have caused him to overheat in the heat of the Aiel Waste. I stood up and just leaned against Misty's stall door and petted my dog. He licked my hands and decided to settle down and lay at my feet. I felt better now that I had my beloved pet. But then I thought,_ how did he get here? Do I have the power to summon animals? _I decided to test these powers. I called for a bird to come to me, and a strange bird of prey landed on the barn's rafters. _If I can summon animals does that mean I can talk to them?_ "_LUCKY!" _I screamed in my mind and he stood up and I heard a strange male voice answer, "Ready for duty." _I can talk to animals! _There was no other human in the stable so I knew it was Lucky. I tried out my new power and said to Misty with my mind, "_Misty, come here."_ She walked over and looked surprised. _"You can talk to us?" _ Misty said to me. _"I guess so." _Then she said, "_Well, then can I have some more grain?" _ I told her no and she walked to the other side of the stall.

Moraine and Rand walked into the barn a little while later. "Where's Min?" I asked. They didn't respond and just stood there, looking at Lucky lying on the ground. "Where'd he come from, I have never seen a beast like that in my life," said Moraine, "he looks kind of like a Mastiff, but is not a Mastiff." "He is a dog, a Newfoundland to be precise. His name is Lucky. He is my dog from my world," I replied. "How did he get here?" Rand asked. "I called for him in my mind and he came in here. I discovered that I could talk to and summon animals, just then. I have never heard of anyone who could talk to all animals in your world. I have only known of the people who could speak with wolves," I answered. "This is certainly a mystery and Min is in the building, to answer your first question," said Moraine. "We should go inside," Rand said, getting off topic. "OK, oh and Rand, I almost forgot, here's the fourth book of the series. You'll probably find that everything in there has happened in the last few months." I handed my battered copy of the book to him. He took it staring at it for a while. Finally, he looked up and said, "Thank you, we'll bring you to your room."

We walked into the room, Lucky close behind. It wasn't an extravagant room; just a bed, a wardrobe, and a sink. Lucky jumped onto the bed, settling himself at the foot of it, but his 180lb. body took up half of it. I noticed on the pillow, there was a dress and sleeping gown that were just my size. I was exhausted, and slipped on the PJs, pushed Lucky over, and fell asleep.


End file.
